Cryaotic
by Rain 847
Summary: Something is taking up Cry's life, for 4 months now. As if watching, making, and stealing his life. No videos... no contact either... Who could it be? What could it be? A virus is his computer...or his. (This story is only rated M for mature for the explicit language used. Nothing else.) NOT A PEWIECRY STRORY! Each Sunday the new chapter will be posted! (Until the story has ended!)
1. Chapter 1

In this Chapter you currently play as Cry(I= Cry me= Cry ect.), something is going on. Bad too, no videos no nothing...

Not a fan of pewdiecry

I may or may not continue this story, I put drama in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cryaotic

-Chapter 1-

It's been four months since Cry last posted a video, that video explained that he was gonna like... not post something for a while... maybe a long while. He hasn't done anything, much less was he up for anything. No Tweets, Facebook, he hasn't done a Livestream either.

Even now others message me or comment asking; 'Where are you?', 'Are you okay?', 'Are you dead?', and so on. They still don't understand, or seen my last video... probably. Thank you to the ones that reply to those comments and explain. Hell, I haven't even talked to Pewds, nor have I been on Skype. I haven't been on his Youtube channel in forever _I wonder how he's doing..._ he glanced at his phone _Maybe... just to check. I don't have to call, I cou- no. I'm probably being a jerk in thinking this but I can't too much is happening right now. In my head at least._ He looked back up to his computer; the light reflected on his glasses from the holes of his mask. _I should do a __**virus**__ scan, maybe the last one was a mistake... a dream, yeah definitely a dream... hopefully_ Cry moved the cursor over to the virus scanner; on his taskbar. He hovered his cursor over it and it turned a bright blue and in 8 bit for 10 mil-seconds, then went to normal "What?" He breathed, moved his cursor away then back on hovering over, it was normal now. He sighed and clicked on the icon "I could of sworn... that-it was blue... or something" He said quietly. The scanner came up and began scanning; in a second it already found a virus. A few minutes later, the program was done scanning. He waited for the list of viruses to come up so he could delete the one, when it came up it was in a bright blue saying: ERROR_I'm_alw- ERROR. _What? Error?- oh god no... not again_ Cry thought, getting up and he went over to the door of his room and locked it. He went over to his one window and locked it as well. Any way to leave the room was now locked, no one could get in either. Which was probably best if no one did come in.

Cry walked over to the computer again, he checked everything one last time. Then sat down, he clicked the check box and clicked delete. A great big blue flash went up on the screen, and a blue electrical current went through the wires to his mouse and went into his arm, bright neon blue techy symbols; straight lines and dots at the end shining through his green sweater spread on his arm. It made a searing pain right in his arm, it felt infinite. He yelled loudly in pain backing up in his chair, tipping Cry and the chair over onto the floor his mask falling off. He landed with a loud BANG! Even though his back hurt, he held his arm tightly his legs kicking him away frantically backing up_. _Cry head banged onto the bed "Ow" He whispered his head throbbing. Cry looked at his arm being held, holding it wasn't helping. In fact, the blue stuff was making it worse! Spreading to his other hand. He let go shutting his eyes to as if to resist the pain, the pain turned worse. Cry opened his eyes then everything faded into darkness.

(not dead)

Cry gasped as he jolted awake; eyes flinging open. The pain was gone, but his head still hurt and as he looked around his room; it was in chaos, random books spread out on the floor. Chair on the floor, the book case in his room. His glasses were a bit chipped and his mask laying next to the chair. Scratching came from the door. _?_ Cry got up stumbling slightly then straightened, walking to the door. He opened the door slightly and a eager sounding meow came from the door, and then second one. He sighed with relief and opened the door completely, his cats stared at him; eager for pets. He crouched down and stroked their backs with both hands. They purred in reply... he smiled. He stood up and looked at his fallen chair, then he noticed his mask; it lay bent on the ground, the bend was making creases in the side of his mask making small rips in the mask.

Cry darted over and picked up his mask; beginning to break. The string was still intact though. He sighed and put it on looking through the holes of his mask. He looked at his arm again, the markings didn't go away. They stopped glowing, though. Cry tried to rub it away but it didn't go away "-insert f bomb here-ing shit, that's not gonna go away... I'll have to deal."

That was the exact reason why he stopped the making videos, the _**Virus**_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed my first story! Chapter? thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Cryaotic

-Chapter 2-

2 weeks later

Cry sat at his computer calmly, checking through his comments. People were still talking, one stood out as he scrolled down "Why don't you walk around a little bit? I mean if you are shutting yourself in, then go outside. Get some air,or something... but come back soon! We all miss you!" Cry sighed, thinking about the question. He thought about leaving the house before, but with his randomly glowing markings... _I don't know, may- why not? Just wander a bit... nothing to it... but I don't want to be noticed_... He glanced at his arm; techy markings on his arm (Read 1st chapter again at the end if you didn't see it.). He smiled behind his mask with that old determination that sparked years ago, about gaming. _You know? I'll deal with the blue stuff, now I'll wander._ Cry closed his tab stuff and shut down his computer. He got up from his chair pushing it in and went out his bedroom door. Reaching the front door he slipped on his shoes, pulled his green hood over and opened the door. Sunlight shone brightly inside, Cry walked outside shutting the door behind him. He looked up the front of his hair laying on his mask. He sighed and walked from his porch and wandered off.

(New point of view...)

Pewdiepie was playing Trouble in Terrorist Town with Minx and Ken. Ken just killed Minx, Pewds was innocent. Ken was clearly a traitor. Pewds was waiting with his gun by a corner.

Ken asked "Pewds where are you, go to the car."

"No, you'll kill me!"

"No I won't."

"You just killed Minx!"

"No I didn't."

"LIES!"

Minx asked "Pewds? I have a question for you, only you will know"

"What?"

"Where's _Cry_?"

Pewds suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the sound of his best friend's name.

Ken asked "How do you know I wouldn't know?"

Minx replied unamused "Where is he then, Ken?"

"I don't know."

Minx sighed then continued "Do you know? He- like fell off the face of the earth 4 months ago."

Pewds had tried to contact his friend everyday, phone, skype, messaging, even his house... but nothing ever responded. It's like he was there, for a split second, then vanished.

Ken yelled "Pewds! Dude respond! I'm curious too."

"I... don't even know myself. He shut me off."

"WHAT!?" the other two said in sync; surprised.

Minx stuttered "B-but, you two were like... best friends. How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know." Pewds replied.

CRASH!

Something muffled spoke from outside "Shit!"

Pewds put his headset on his keyboard, and went to his window and looked out. Someone in a green sweater knocked over his empty trash can, Pewdiepie forgot to bring in yesterday. The someone was putting it back up, it looked up; blue eyes looked through a white mask, it flinched, turned back, put the can back up and started to walk quickly off. Felix gasped went to his computer, spoke into his microphone saying: "I gotta go, like... now! Bye!"

Minx said confused "Wait what? Wh-" Felix cut her off by shutting the call and TTT off. Felix ran to the door slipped on his shoes and ran out, he saw his friend just leaving his point of view quickly. Felix got on the sidewalk and followed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes! Finally, okay so this one is a bit longer, but we see from a new point of view. I am enjoying making the story, hopefully next week the 3rd chapter will be out. I'll try to make the chapters each week on Sunday! Kk bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Cryaotic

-Chapter 3-

_Shit, shit, and shit! He fucking saw me! How did I even knock over the trash anyway? I saw it... I thought it... but something made me go towards it... damned!_ Cry continued to walk not looking where he was going, which was towards a dark forest; with many thick and leafless trees. Cry didn't notice though, he was too worried about his friend seeing him. Pewdie was the first person Cry wanted to talk to about this... _virus_, but Cry backed out of it. This wasn't about him, nor did it need him... Pewds would as-_Oh who am I kidding, I should of told him before it got bad. Now... if I told him he would ask so many questions I didn't have the answer to._

"Aaauuugghhh" moaned something behind Cry, Cry stopped dead in his tracks gasping. He held his breath as blood began to roar in his ears. He took a look at his surroundings; He was in a dark forest with leafless trees, and a dark castle in a massive clearing... it was Brennenburg Castle! _What but how did I- !_ "Aaaaauuuugggghhhhhhhh! rRRaored!" One of the early game, monster with the disfigured mouth had spotted him spotted him, that beeping sound of danger roared in his ears. Cry turned and saw his pursuer rushing over to him roaring. He turned back ad ran as fast as he could towards the castle. _This is in a game! How is this even possible?!_ He got to the large doors and pulled them open slipping inside closing it behind him. _Well... shit._

Cry looked around in the room he was now; it was like an entrance hall straight into the living room, but with the twisted darkness look added to it with dim lighted candles on the walls. Cry walked down the hallway, soon reaching the living quarters; there were barrels at the left corner, drawers by the fireplace which was already lit. Cry squinted; half fearful half surprised. Someone could of already been here. One of the drawers were left half open, and at the right barrels were on their sides and one of them balanced on the the drawer and on the wall. _It has to be_ _Pewds, only one I know who would do that, or at least that much... that means! I can't go back now, the monsters would kill me, and as far as can see... this is in real life no second chances. So I'm stuck... for now at least._ Cry walked over to the half open drawer and looked inside it was empty, he checked the second one down; there was a lantern and some oil/ Then the third one down, it had 2 tinderboxes inside. Cry took the rest of the loot Pewds probably didn't see. There was a door closed, Cry walked over and opened it, it creaked slowly open. He peeked through nothing showed just a hallway. Sighing with relief, he opened the door further just enough to walk in causally; closing the door behind him. Lighting his lantern Cry walked down the dark hallway. Everything seemed to be in place; dark hall, no lighting other than his lantern, and no monsters... at the moment.

(A while later...)

Cry was poking around in a different hallway now. Then the door a few feet behind him, blew open. Gasping Cry turned off the lantern and hid behind a long broken down wall in the middle of the room; crouching. Slow thick sounding steps walked in. Then he felt something squishy under his hand. Crys eyes widened and he peeked a look at his hand, his eyes adjusting to the darkness his hand was halfway sinking into a dead corpse. "Gah!" The sight startled him and he pulled his hand away. A low rumble sounded from behind the wall and something went to the other side of the long wall, it's shape was stocky and big at the chest _Grunt?_ Cry guessed in the darkness, the Grunt walked slowly down the hall, getting closer and closer to Cry. Cry glanced at his bloody hand that was in the corpse, the markings on both hands began to glow a bright Neon blue. _No, no, don't do this! Not now! Does it want me dead?_ In response the markings glowed brighter, giving him away. The grunted stared at him then roared. Cry felt as if his hair rising and ran; through a few halls but the grunt wouldn't give up. The steps grew louder and louder, Cry made the mistake of looking back; the Grunt was a foot and a half away "Oh shit!" he turned back and sprinted as fast as he could. Soon reaching a fairly sized stream. Cry didn't have enough time to stop and jump so instead he skidded and slipped rolled and back on his feet. He ran by a hallway or two, he took a turn and continued to run; blood roaring his ears. He ran by a hall then soon reached a wall. "Dead end!" He turned his head back and the Grunt had swung a arm at the side of his head, now his face. The claws hit Crys mask and sent him on a short flight into a corner. He banged his head, the ripped part of his mask were on the bent creases; making a part of his mask fall away. The mask fell off. The claws also reached a section of his skin making 3 smallish scars on his cheek. Cry held his bleeding cheek and looked up fearfully; the grunt was about to deliver the final blow. It raised it's claw th- CRASH! BOOM! SHATTER! The Grunt turned around and followed the sound. Cry peeked a look, a barrel had crashed and shattered into the wall. The Grunt soon vanished behind a corner. Sighing with relief, Cry stood up and put his mask back on; somewhat half was ripped away. Cry sighed and walked carefully back down; curious here the barrel came from. Reaching the hall Cry stopped and looked around not- ! something tapped his shoulder. "HOLY SHIT!" Crys elbow flung backward, hitting something behind him.

"Gaeesasssadsasdddddaedddasgebugebutemo" Said something behind him. "Owww..."

Cry turned around and saw a sinking shape, he turned on his lantern; the good side of his mask showing and saw Pewds holding his stomach which Cry had elbowed.

"How in the wide wide world did you think scaring me was a good idea?"

Pewdie raised his index finger while holding his belly and said "Hypothetically" He got back up and looked at Cry... Realization in... 3...2 ….1 "DUDE! WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN! IT'S BEEN FUCKING 4 MONTHS! WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, AND WHY?!"

Cry gulped, he had no answer. _This is gonna sound really stupid..._ "Well,... ummm... I don't know myself...?" _Oh... umm yeah that's my stupid answer..._

Pewds looked at Cry, clearly not taking the answer. "Seriously?"

"Yes?"

Pewds blinked slowly.

Cry scratched his head, hand under his hood; the bleeding scratches and broken side of mask showing now.

Pewds said "Perfect time to destroy a barrel, eh?"

Cry felt his cheek, it felt wet and when he looked at his fingers; the tips were bloody "No kidding"

Pewds noticed something blue on Crys hand and disappearing under his sleeve "What is that?"

Cry looked at his markings and sighed "I don't... exactly know."

"How long?"

"About 2 weeks"

"Where from.?"

"I actuality have no idea"

"What? How do y-"

"I said 'I don't know'! And I don't, I just got it!"

"From?"

Sigh "I was doing a virus scan... then that just..." it was too painful to think about... much less _talk_ about it... "No, just no..." Cry turned away "Lets just find a way outta here, kk?"

"Okay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done! Finally done! A long one that's for sure. 5 pages on OpenOffice Writer... not much to say...

Happy holidays! (Easter, if you celebrate it.)


End file.
